Remnants' Master
by Crescent Sunrise
Summary: Through a twist of fate, a young woman meant to only be a weapon has been given a chance at new life. Though this doesn't mean her trials are over, merely new ones have been placed in her path. With new family, friends, and loved ones, Illyasveil Von Einzbern shall help shape the future of her new home. Though Fate may not always be kind, light will stay the Night.
1. Chapter 1

_**Remnants Master**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Summer's white cloak billowed around her as she sped through the dark, tangled forest of dead trees. Her pursuers having put her on the ropes during their long, dredging battle. She gasped with both the pain and the burning in her lungs, her left eye utterly useless after the hit scored by the cackling man and his large, stoic partner.

Her aura drained, she wasn't sure what to think, far from help and her scroll not picking up a signal from the CCT… she was as good as dead. Disorientated from her exertions, she wasn't even sure how long she had battled the pair. Had either of them been alone, she would have been confident in victory, but together, the two men had pushed her to the brink. Only a desperate gambit that had cost her weapon was she able to begin her retreat, though she was, for all intents and purposes, blind on her left side until – if, she could get medical attention.

She barely managed to dodge the cackling man as he came from her right, using him as a springboard and throwing him away. But she missed the large man as he threw a punch from her blinded left, feeling ribs crack from the strike and the impact as she literally crashed through a thankfully small tree. It was a small comfort as the pair came upon her nearly crippled form.

"Such a drive to live from the beautiful Rose! Why, I almost feel saddened at her end this midsummer's eve!" said the smaller man, the one who bore gauntlets reminiscent of talons, or maybe pincers.

"Enough. This warrior doesn't deserve your jests." The broad man spoke, his voice like rocks being crushed with its graveled tone.

Summer could hardly believe that the smaller man actually pouted at his partner's interruption. "Oh, very well, Our Lady should not be kept waiting, I suppose." He walked towards Summer with a gleeful demeanor, his intent far beyond clear.

 _I'm sorry Ruby, my Little Rose. I wish I could've seen you smile…one last time._

The man's long coat rustled for a moment when a sound like a cannon went off, surprising the three individuals as they stared towards the shockwave that came almost immediately after. Branches and dirt were thrown into the air, a cloud of thick dust being raised and launched toward the three fighters. All was silent in the dead forest, only for a moment, then small footsteps could heard, a slightly unsteady gait to the sound of it.

Summer's good eye widened in surprise as she saw a young child walk from the cloud, her body seemed to be glowing with power coming from intricate patterns that burned a frightening red even through her clothes. Her hair was white, like snow. Her clothes were a well-crafted purple jacket and a white skirt that went to down past her knees. Though it was her eyes that drew Summer in, crimson like a gemstone… like a ruby.

"Run child, get out of here!" Summer choked out, bringing the attention of her pursuers back to her, but only for a moment.

"Well, this is a surprising development, wouldn't you agree?"

The large man looked contemplative as he stared pointedly at the young child, "I do not like such variables. This is too coincidental. Kill the child – and do quickly, I'll deal with the woman,"

"Oh very well," the lithe man pouted, "by the will of Our Goddess." He said almost reverently.

"Child, run. Please… run." Summer tried to stand, knowing that she would never reach the madman before he struck the girl down, tears coming from both of her eyes.

"Worry not Silver witch, I shall not let her suffer a moment more than is necessary." His grin leaving her cold as she turned to his new target.

Then the girl whispered.

"Berzerker."

"What?" the smaller man said.

There was the sound of air displacing the sight of the dust cloud shifting so fast that Summer almost missed it, a flicker of movement for a massive form as an animalistic roar came from the beast of a man who all but apparated in front of the small child. Nearly twice the height of the large man who had stood back, he swung a massive serrated sword that collided with the smaller man as he tried to dodge the strike. He was only partially successful, having saved himself from being bisected. Thrown from the blast of air from the strike his Aura flashing its failure as the man was caught by his larger partner.

His severed right arm falling ominously to the ground by the dark giant of a man.

"Argh! You bastard! My arm! I'll kill you!" he tried to run at the giant but was held back by the larger man.

"We must leave. I have to stop the bleeding." He said, ignoring his partner's yells of pain and anger as they left with all the speed the muscled man could muster.

Summer stared wide-eyed at what she had just witnessed. The giant of a man, who had to stand nearly twelve feet tall, stood like a statue, looking off at the direction of her would-be assailants. The young child paid the beast of a man no mind as she walked – no, more stumbled toward woman. She finally noticed that the child had glassy look in her eyes, like she didn't fully understand where she was.

"Momma?" her tone was confused, almost hopeful. Her eyes fell shut as she collapsed, Summer barely able to catch her.

She stared down at the unconscious child who had somehow saved her life, the red lines of power fading away like they were never there. As the lines faded, the giant also began to wisp away like smoke on the wind, he fell away into motes of white light. The light trickled its way over to the young child and seeped into her, causing an ethereal glow for but a moment before she returned to normal.

Breathing heavily, Summer simply leaned back into the tree, pulling the young savior to her chest and cradling her close. "Who are you?" she asked the sleeping girl.

Too tired to do much other than sit there, Summer waited until she felt she could stand. Coming slowly but steadily to her feet, the small girl weighing on her tired limbs, she centered herself and began to march steadily south, toward one of the nearest CCT booster stations to call for an emergency lift from the nearest village that could spare an airship.

"Don't worry child, I'll protect you. Just like you protected me."

 **ooOOoo**

Summer wanted to scratch at the irritating bandaged over her eye, but she refrained, only just. The village doctor had told her that there wasn't anything that he could do for the eye. Whether or not she would still have her vision once the bandage came off would be more or less up to luck at this point.

The sound of giggling pulled her from her musings to the child that stared out the window of the commercial airship taking the pair and a many others from Vacuo to Vale. Summer had arranged for Tai to meet her with the children at Beacon, she would need his help to watch out for the young child while she relayed her account of what happened to Ozpin. It wasn't something that the young girl needed to hear.

Especially since she could remember anything.

"What are you laughing about now Illya?" Summer asked with an amused tone.

"It's all super pretty momma, look!"

Summer looked out the window to see the sprawling city of Vale and the towering bastion that was Beacon Academy even further beyond. "Yes, yes it is little Illya." She agreed warmly.

 _I'm coming home._

Summer wrapped an arm around the little girl and planted a kiss atop her head.

 _And it's all thanks to you… my newest daughter._

 **ooOOoo**

"Mommy!" Ruby and Yang squealed in delight as they charged at her from the base of the airship's ramp. Giggling as much as the pair did, she leant down to embrace her children, holding them tightly as if they would slip away from her at any moment.

 _I almost slipped away from you…_

"Mommy, you got a boo-boo!" Ruby gasped as she looked up at her bandaged face.

"Oh, this silly old thing? I simply tripped Little Rose, don't you fret about me dear," Summer put on a mischievous grin as she stared at her blonde daughter. "And what about you my Sunny Dragon. Have you been a terror for your father while I was gone?"

Yang giggled, "No way, Mom! Well… a little bit." She giggled some more.

"Yep, still a little Firecracker – like Qrow would say, aren't you, you little miscreant." Cut in a voice that made Summer smile all the more genuinely.

"Tai." She said happily.

"Hey, beautiful," he kneeled down to hug her and the girls in a large embrace.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" Ruby asked.

"What? Dear, I'm not sad."

"But you is crying Mommy." Ruby rubbed her pudgy hand up against Summer's exposed cheek, wiping away tears she hadn't realized that she'd shed.

Summer gave her family a watery smile, "I'm crying because I'm so happy to be home, Little Rose. So happy."

They sat like that for a moment before Tai shifted to look behind Summer, "Now who is this little lady?" Tai asked in a light voice. Ruby and Yang looked over and saw the young girl who stood a small distance behind Summer.

"That, husband of mine, is the little one I told you about." Intentionally leaving out any details in front of the children, "Her name is Illya, and she's going to be staying with us from now on." Summer turned and waved her over, "Illya come here, dear. I want you to meet some of my favorite people."

As Illya came closer, Summer pulled herself from the embrace to wrap an arm around the white-haired girl, "Ruby, Yang, I want you to meet someone. Her name is Illya, and she is going to be your new sister."

"Wow, really? That's super cool Mommy!" Ruby came closer and pouted a little bit when she saw that Illya was fair bit taller than her, but she smiled brightly. "Hi! I'm Ruby, it's gonna be super cool to have another sister!" Ruby bolted forward and gave Illya a tight hug.

"I'm Yang, how old are you?" she asked bluntly, but not unkindly.

"Um," Illya was looking a little overwhelmed, "I don't know," Illya looked at Summer pleadingly.

Summer smiled serenely as she gently pulled Ruby from Illya, "Alright, Illya has had a long flight girls. She's also a little confused so please be patient, okay?" Getting a nod from the pair she looked to Illya, "Sweetie, I know it's a little scary, but I need to go talk with some people. I need you to stay with Tai and the girls for a while." Illya looked frightened by the idea.

"But," Illya whispered as she held Summer close, "I wanna stay with you."

"I know Sweetie, and I promise I'll be back soon. Tai," she gestured at the tall smiling blond man, "is my special person. And he will take care of you until I come back. Then, we all can go get something to eat, how does that sound?"

Illya held back some tears, "Okay."

Tai took that as his cue to come forward and kneel in front of Illya, "So, I got something to show you," Tai then put some fingers in his mouth and whistled, almost instantly, a small fluffy creature charged toward the man, surprisingly Illya. "This is Zwei, he is as much part of this family as _you_ are. How about we all go play on the grass and have some fun? I brought some Frisbees." He taunted, getting excited responses from Ruby and Yang.

Summer watched as she stood while Illya gave Tai a bashful smile as she held his hand out, "Okay."

Summer quietly took her leave and made for the tower to see a certain man with a cane…

 **ooOOoo**

Ozpin held her gaze as she finished with her report of what had occurred. He was rather ashamed of himself for not thinking of the possibility that Salem would send people after Summer, he was confident in her abilities despite her youth. The woman was only in her early thirties, Qrow was berating himself for not being with her, but, due to his Semblance… it might have saved her life.

"So," he started, "what do you make of the child, then?"

Summer shrugged, "As best as I can tell you, she doesn't have any recollection of what transpired. For obvious reasons, I didn't try and ask about it directly. But all signs point to her not knowing what is going on. She appeared from nowhere Ozpin, I just don't understand it."

"And her past, were you able to glean anything from her there? Where is she from, who are her parents, anything could be vital." He pressed.

"All she seems to know are some relatively early memories. If I were to guess, she is definitely older than Yang; twelve, maybe fourteen. Some of her mannerisms are childish but she has a keen, mature mind." Summer stood from her chair and continued on.

"Over the last few days she has decided that I am her mother figure, she does remember her biological mother and father though. She said they were fighting for the honor of the family but it sounded more like something she was reciting, not something she truly understood. I can't possibly guess who her family is, based on her physical attributes she resembles a Schnee, but," Summer shook her head, "We know that can't be true."

Ozpin hummed in thought, "And her abilities, what do you make of them? They seem far beyond what I have seen in many trained Huntsmen and Huntresses. She is dangerous, Summer."

"Her abilities are dangerous Ozpin, not Illya." Summer had an edge that he was surprised to hear.

"Summer…"

"She saved my life, Ozpin, whether she remembers or not doesn't matter. I will care for that child as if she were my own. And besides…" She held her hand to her face, "there's a good chance that if I go back out there…" she left the words unspoken, but the message was clear.

"I am truly sorry, Summer. I was careless, but I understand. Qrow is still able to perform as you have. You also have an increasingly expanding family that needs to be taken care of. I doubt that Tai will be able to keep up with that many children." Ozpin said with a smile. "Now, if I were to surmise, Miss Illya has some clearly dormant power. This may be her Semblance, some form of Summoning like the Schnee's, which is troubling. But, as you say, she isn't a danger. But please, before you leave I would like for her to have a medical exam. Just to be sure she is healthy and, if we are lucky, learn something more about her. No harm will come to her and you will be present, is that alright?"

"Yes. You have a good day Ozpin, I need to get back to my family. I have been glad to serve, but, I feel I can no longer be an active member of the Brotherhood." Summer said, her eye and voice resolute.

Ozpin, nodded, "I wish things did not happen as they have. But I'm glad you are back and safe. And I understand that you need to care for your family, can I call on you should the need be dire?"

"It will be some time before I will be actively performing as a Huntress, Ozpin. I have been injured and I doubt that I can trust any but Qrow or Tai. Raven is gone so… I must say no. If the fight comes to us I will be ready, but until I am sure my children are able to defend themselves? I must say no."

Ozpin sighed, "This fight is greater than any one of us, Summer."

"I know Ozpin, but I almost abandoned my children, I thought I was ready for that sacrifice. I may be a part of this Brotherhood, but, I won't leave my children again lightly. I will be protect Beacon, but that is all I can do for you. I am sorry," Summer left brusquely after that, leaving Ozpin to his thoughts, as he poured himself a new cup of coffee, thumbing his cane thoughtfully.

 _That could have gone better. But, at least she is still alive… Maybe this is for the best._

 _ **A/N: So, I have been sitting on this for a good long while. I just wanted to see what peoples take on it would be. Let me know what you think, and Happy Reading!**_

 _ **CS.**_


	2. Chapter 1B

_**Remnant's Master**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

All she'd wanted was to pick up her new weapon magazine, maybe some Dust to try some new rounds. Then she was going to go home, read her comics and sleep. But noooo, of course some meanies would decide to rob her favorite Dust shop in Vale, like, come on!

So there Ruby Rose was, standing in the middle of the street with a bunch of bad guys collapsed on the ground while she had a stare down with the white jacket, bowler hat, cane man.

"Well, Red, I think we could say this has been an eventful evening," he calmly drops his cigar, putting it out with his cane, only to point at her like a gun, "but this, is where we part ways."

The end of the cane flips open as a large blast is fired at her. Ruby manages to launch herself from harm's way though, but by the time she lands the man is already fleeing up a fire escape. Ruby looks to the shopkeeper, "You okay if I go after him?"

The shopkeep looks around the downed baddies before looking her in the eye, "Uh huh," he nods in the affirmative. And with that, Ruby is off at incredible speed, just catching up as the man reaches the edge of the building. So focused she was on her target she didn't even take the time to see the sight of Vale in the darkness, sprinkled with lights like the night sky.

Before she could say more than a word though a bullhead sails in to pick him up, as the airship is lifting off he turns with a large red Dust crystal, "End of the line, Red!" He throws the crystal at her, firing a round from his cane at almost the same moment has no time to react as she sees a flash of white as the Dust explodes…

...Ruby kind of wished she'd been blown to little cute bits.

Gloved hand outstretched, the fairly tall woman with flowing white hair stood with a familiar wired construct reminiscent of a round shield, connected to the woman by a single cable coiled firmly to her hand. As the dust settled, the shield lost its form, uncoiling at an immense rate to become what appeared to be an unwieldy whip. With a casual flick the whip coiled at her side with hardly any effort.

The woman's free hand ran her hand through her hair, snow-white strands coming loose and glowing faintly. The hair quickly took shape and before the pair, hovered about half a dozen caricatures of birds which rocketed towards the bullhead, firing small energy blasts all the while.

Ruby watched with wide eyes as the mock birds flew around the bullhead at harrying speeds in an attempt to keep it from escaping, when a figure she couldn't quite make out stepped into the place the robber had previously been in. They began to systematically destroy the birds with balls of fire, the white haired woman Ruby knew very well was already bringing her free hand back to her head when a massive wave of some power blew out from the bullhead, tearing the other birds apart.

Ruby noticed the ground beneath her taking on a crimson hue, only to have the white haired woman tackle her out of the way before the shifting rooftop exploded in fantastic fashion. As Ruby and her savior got to their feet though, the bullhead managed to pull away, disappearing into the night sky.

Ruby wasn't really looking for the would-be thief anymore though… no, Ruby was more concerned with the woman who was now staring (more of a terrifying glare, really) at her in a sharp and calculating manner.

Ruby scratched at her scalp while trying to smile in the most appeasing way she knew how, unfortunately, it probably came as more of a grimace. "Eh, hehehe, he-hey Big Sis…"

Those piercing red eyes narrowed dangerously, "Oh no, I'm away for a few weeks. And when I get back, patrolling the city for less than a _day_ and I find you at the center of a robbery?" Ruby's eldest sister flicks the wrist of the hand holding the whip and the weapon casually coils around her midriff, creating an armored layer for her abdomen, "You are in so much trouble, Ruby Rose."

Ruby's world cracks around her at the thought of what's to come, "No! Illya, I just wanted to help!"

Illya waves Ruby to follow her, but Ruby misses the proud smile when the huntress looks away.

 **ooOOoo**

Illya watched her sister through the two-way mirror. The fifteen year old girl was looking a little nervous now, and as much as it pained her, Illya couldn't be in there...not yet. She wasn't entirely sure if she would comfort or berate her sister, despite how proud of her sibling she was, Ruby shouldn't have gotten involved. Then again, she had few options… Illya sighed as she decided that no matter what happened she would be supportive...even if she punished Ruby with some, elaborate training exercises. Sometimes being Big Sis was great.

"She's quite remarkable, isn't she?"

Illya is jolted from her thoughts as she turns to see one of most intriguing men she's ever met, "Professor, I didn't realize you were in Vale tonight."

"Please, Illya dear, I'm no longer your teacher, call me Ozpin," the headmaster chuckled.

Illya just smiled lightly as she looked back through the glass. Professor Goodwitch had just walked in, proceeding to inform Ruby of her satisfaction of the young girls' performance in her… particular fashion. It just made Illya grin, Glynda was a total softie under that hardass exterior.

Glynda's riding crop cracking against the table made Ruby - and Illya - flinch.

Well, maybe not a _total_ softie.

"... But, there's someone who'd like to meet with you." Illya perked at Glynda's words while Ozpin began moving to the interrogation room door.

"Professor…"

"Nothing to worry over, Illya, just listen a little longer."

Still a little wary, Illya was wound like a spring, ready to jump to her little sister's aid, consequences be damned. So she watched as Ozpin walked into the room, and somehow managed to find a plate of cookies along the way. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or not as the conversation continued, what with Ruby either gorging herself on the treats or talking with her hands more than anything. Ozpin seemed to be putting Ruby at ease with a bit of small talk and a light jab at their uncle.

"So tell me Miss Rose, have you spoken with your mother recently?" Ozpin's question was a little off the cuff if Illya was being honest, but she still listened all the while.

"Oh! Yeah, you know my mom don't you?" Ruby hummed to herself before Ozpin could say anything, "Well of course you do, you're her boss and all, being Headmaster at Beacon. But yeah, she calls all the time. I think she's worried about dad being lonely. But she visits as much as she can so I think things are really good!"

The man chuckled a little, "I'm glad to hear things are going well. But please, I have a question: What would you say if I offered you a place in my school?"

Illya watched as Ruby's eyes went wide at the offer; she was sure her eyes showed similar shock. But something in Ruby's eyes changed, Illya couldn't quite place it when Ruby spoke, "I don't think there's anything I want more."

Ozpin looked to Glynda, who sighed in exasperation, then, Ozpin looked at the two-way glass for hardly a moment as he turned back to Ruby, "Well okay. I shall see that the paperwork is filed. First semester for Beacon starts the beginning of next week. Congratulations, Miss Rose. Glynda, please make sure that Miss Rose receives transport home, would you?" At Glynda's nod, Ozpin rose from his chair and strode form the office. She was on his tail the moment he left though. The man was already well on his way out when she finally caught up with, damn, the man was fast.

"Ozpin-"

"Illya, good, please walk with me. I wanted to discuss something with you."

"-listen I don't know what you're doing but Ruby is still not ready for Beacon. I know she is better than most in her classes at Signal, but that isn't your school. Please reconsider this!"

Ozpin's cane clacked along the floor as the pair walked onward, he wasn't silent for long though, "I know that Miss Rose is your sister. That's why I wished for you to listen in, I meant what I said. She is remarkable. True, she will be behind in most aptitudes when she arrives, but I believe she can rise to the task. But it is also one of the reasons I wished to speak with you."

Illya was curious, "What do you need?"

"'Need' isn't the word so much as a request. Summer is already a part time employee within my faculty but her role is more along the lines of observation. Since her injury, she hasn't been keen on fieldwork - which is understandable. Her fortitude simply isn't what it used to be, and an eye isn't something technology can replace as of yet."

Illya clamped down on the guilt Ozpin's words brought, but he noticed.

"I'm sorry. That was quite callous of me, I shouldn't have…" Ozpin sighed quietly, "Frankly, I feel it may be time for Summer to retire, she's still young but... it's been difficult on her, no matter what she says to anyone. Which is why I want to offer you a position as a Professor."

"What?"

Ozpin stopped walking and looked Illya in the eyes, "I would like you to teach at the academy, Illya. You are bright, talented, as well as an excellent huntress. Your presence would help a great deal. I have been looking into hiring more staff but it's difficult to find someone with the qualities I look for in an educator, and I believe you possess them. You would do well as a combat instructor."

"I...I'm well, I'm honored that you would consider me but what about professor Goodwitch? She is the combat instructor."

"Yes. The _only_ combat instructor as of late. I wish to lighten her load so she can focus more on the third and fourth year students," Ozpin's lips quirk slightly, "and hopefully she won't have an excuse to complain about all the paperwork we do."

Illya looked to the ground in thought, was she really ready for something like this? Teach students? She was hardly a graduate herself with only a year of experience, true she was skilled, but that hadn't meant a thing when it counted. _Had Mom not been there when it happened…_ she clenched her gloved hand, thinking of her first failure.

"Illya," Ozpin's voice brought her out of her own head before she could go too deep. He grasped her shoulder with his free hand, "What happened isn't your fault," tone hard with a finality to it, "you did your very best at the time; I know this to be true. I know how difficult it can be to let go of such guilt, it's something all survivors must bear. You are not to blame. The only one who does is you."

"But, it's…" Illya's breath was a little shaky from the emotions, "it's hard, Ozpin."

He nods, "I know. But I'm asking for your help. I can wait a day or two, please think about my offer, I need those who I can trust." Illya quirked her head at how heavy those words felt as he turned to walk away.

 **ooOOoo**

Illya sat upon a random rooftop, looking over Vale, seeing Beacon Academy shining in the distance even in dark night. After seeing that Ruby was on her way home safely she'd decided to think about Ozpin's offer before she found a hotel to stay the night at - it was far too late to get to Patch now.

Maybe she could do something good, teaching new huntsmen and huntresses. A way she might atone, even a little, for what she couldn't save before. It was hard to believe it wasn't even two years ago that her team fell apart. And that her Mom had come to pick up what was left. Illya looked at her scroll, not even thinking of the time she placed a call.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Oh, hey Mom," she was a bit surprised that she'd answered so fast. "I'm fine...I'm sorry I haven't called you in a while. Yeah, so Ruby got herself in a mess - don't worry, I was there to help her out of it."

"I think I already know the gist of it, Illya. Glynda called me when you took Ruby down to the station." Summer Rose chuckled lightly, her voice raspier than Illya remembered it being, "You girls just seem to attract all of the trouble that can be thrown your way."

"Yeah, we've been a handful, haven't we? Listen, Ozpin offered me a job."

Summer made a noise that Illya couldn't decide the meaning of, "Is that so. I was wondering who he might have thought would be a good replacement for me… I don't know how I feel about this though."

"What do you mean?" Illya waited in silence as her mother remained quiet on the other end, when she thought that an answer might not be forthcoming, Summer spoke.

"It's… it's not for me to say. But I need you to think very hard about this, this isn't just a job and if you go too deep, there's no going back from it. Not really."

Illya felt how the words came from her mother, it was...disconcerting, "Mom, you're kind of scaring me."

"I know. But if you are going to do this, I want you more prepared than I was when Ozpin asked my team to help him… It's only you now."

The guilt in her gut and the gloved hand brought back memories Illya didn't want to deal with right then, "Yeah. I know."

"Illya, trust yourself. You are a remarkable young woman and I am so proud of you, never doubt yourself. No matter what, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. I love you Illya, get some sleep."

"You too." Illya pulls the scroll away as she looks to the shattered moon. The faces of her little sisters grinning after they have pulled some prank at their dad's expense. Thoughts of Ruby and Yang facing the dangers she's seen and how she could guide them, protect them, for at least four more years. She smiles, but there's a hard edge in her eyes when she's made up her mind.

 **ooOOoo**

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. And one such individual who has begun her journey returns to impart her knowledge as the newest addition to the staff here at Beacon, I hope you will welcome: Professor Rose, the new first and second year combat instructor."

Illya couldn't stop her lips from turning up completely at the squeal of unadulterated joy from the group of first year students as she came to stand by Ozpin and Glynda, "Thank you, Headmaster, I know I haven't been gone long but it's good to here."

"No. Thank _you_ , Professor."

 **A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. Been busy with work coming up since we're coming up on the holidays. Think of it like a gift for whatever holiday you celebrate. I doubt there'll be a new chapter before the NewYear, but, miracles can happen. Take care, and happy reading!**

 **CS.**


End file.
